1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to apparatus for the recognition of image patterns, particularly of a line pattern, with the assistance of scanning devices for an image field carrying the pattern in which a discovery of the object image with the desired pattern is executed by converting image points into electrical signal sequences and by comparing the signal sequences to signals of a stored pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German Patent No. 2,404,183, techniques are disclosed for recognizing the position of a pattern, particularly for the recognition of the surface geometry of a semiconductor component, in order to be able to automatically bond the component. For this purpose, the position recognition system is constructed in such a manner that one or more topical patterns of a subject are stored as standard patterns; in that the topical patterns and the two-dimensional patterns of the subject as are input from an image sensor are constantly compared; and in that the coordinate position with the best coincidence is identified. In this comparison method, the discrete amplitude supporting values of the correlation function are re-calculated independently of one another from shift coordinate-to-shift coordinate.